sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyrocumulus
is an alien slated to appear in The Mark of the Universe. Appearance (needs expansion sorry) Pyrocumulus is surrounded with grey and orange smoke clouds. Orange scarves hang from his thin, bony frame like the wraps of a mummy. He is armored in what looks like something ripped straight out of Mortal Kombat or Ninja Gaiden, yet his lower arms are exposed. His flesh is black, but glows red-hot at his extremities. maybe gas mask? ---- electric guy form: has respirator, gas mask, and fans on his chest Abilities and Equipment *Pyrocumulus is able to induce heat in objects, causing them to combust. *Pyrocumulus is able to discharge electricity from himself, usually in the form of lightning or chain lightning. *Pyrocumulus is immune to electricital currents. *Pyrocumulus can manipulate wind. This can be used to blow smoke and clouds around, essentially controlling those as well. *As an extention of his wind and combustion manipulation, Pyrocumulus can control smoke and ash, provided he has something to create them with. *By manipulating his wind and fire together, Pyrocumulus is capable of creating a deadly fire whirl or even a firestorm. ---- electric pyrocumulus can filter chemicals in or out of the air Ultimate Pyrocumulus is able to control smoke and ash at will, which includes choking people out or creating smoke bombs. In addition, he is able to change himself into smoke and use wind to push himself forward at incredible speeds. ---- Pyrocumulus Renewal (Reemergent?) is a form activated after Ultimate Pyrocumulus is seemingly destroyed or vanquished. After his debut, he becomes accessible by just using Pyroculumus and going ultimate. Pyrocumulus Renewal has a pheonix-based design and gains instant transmission and flashstepping. In addition, Pyrocumulus Renewal has a technique he calls "Cigarette Daydreams", in which he cuts the oxygen to someone's brain and causes them to hallucinate. Weaknesses and Limits *Even though Pyrocumulus can discharge electricity, he does not have control over any type of electricity. *Pyrocumulus cannot control fires, he can only cause objects to combust into flames or influence them with wind or more fire. *Pyrocumulus can quickly lose control of his flames. *Pyrocumulus cannot extinguish fires. Appearances *None so far Trivia *Pyrocumulus's design is based off of real pyrocumulus (aka flammagenitus) clouds, which are the results of fires and volcanic eruptions. They are associated with firestorms and often produce lightning without any rain. Really, this was too cool of an idea to pass up and I hope you're jealous. *Originally, Sol was opposed to having any fire aliens in Sol 10 and The Mark of the Universe (with Tectonyx being the closest thing) because fire aliens are just boring and uncreative in general, but pyrocumuli so cool that he had to do it. *Seriously, fire and wind together in nature is SO COOL. Fire totally isn't a destructive power, especially when you consider its role in secondary succession. Fire doesn't destroy for no reason; it has a purpose. In nature, fire destroys to make room for new life. It's poetic. I'm totally geeking out right now, so just forget you ever read this. I've totally just had a fire epiphany while designing this alien. *Pyrocumulus Renewal is obviously based off of the phoenix, if it wasn't clear. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimate Forms Category:Unique Forms